Mi vida con Castiel
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: La peor cosa que te puede pasar en el mundo es tener un hermanastro y mas si su nombre es Castiel, el te hara la vida imposible, te va a enloquecer, te tocara como si fueras suya, y te hara sentir especial algunas veces
1. Prologo

Mi vida con Castiel

Prologo

La peor cosa que te puede pasar en el mundo es tener un hermanastro y mas si su nombre es Castiel, el te hara la vida imposible, te va a enloquecer, te tocara como si fueras suya, y te hara sentir especial algunas veces, es compulsivo, maleducado, y siempre dice lo que piensa. Mi nombre es Lindanna, pero prefiero Linn y te contare como paso mi vida con Castiel

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un nuevo fic si les gusta les pido que comenten hago mi mejor esfuerzo espero que les guste y por las dudas lo voy a actulizar cada fin depende de los reviews pero creo abran muchos capitulos<em>**

**_Besos _**

**_Estrella Ramirez_**

**_Pd: Y no plagio a ninguna de mis historias personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko la historia es mia_**


	2. Capitulo 1

Mi vida con Castiel

Capitulo 1

El golpe en mi pie me hizo salir de mi trance o mejor aun aburrimiento, estaba metida en una cena familiar, poco familiar, Valerie mi nueva mama hablaba de alguna cosa rara y mi padre la escuchaba con atencion. Le devolvi el golpe al causante de mi dolor

Mi nuevo querido hermano y molestoso Castiel tiene diecinueve y se porta como un bebe de cinco años en cambio yo con dieciseis soy toda una mujer madura y no es por presumir. Volvi la vista a la comida ¿Que joven come brocoli en este tiempo?

Aun no entiendo porque estoy aqui mi medio hermano esta dormido en la mesa y Valerie y mi padre siguen hablando entre ellos muy animadamente hasta el tema que llamo mi atencion y tal vez la de mi medio hermano dormido

-¿Y cuando nos mudaremos juntos?.-pregunto mi misteriosa madrastra. Llevaba el cabello largo era una mujer alta y siempre iba con mucho maquillaje pero era buena persona no me quejaba mi padre ha elegido bien

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Mudarnos juntos? osea ¿Todos en una casa?.-el desorientado hablo

-Eso es imposible.-murmure

-Pensamos mudarnos la proxima semana hemos estado buscando una nueva casa para todos y al fin encontramos una era el motivo de esta cena ¿Que les parece la idea?.-dijo mi padre

-Horrible, totalmente ¡Tu hija esta loca!.-abri los ojos como platos

-¡Castiel!.-grito Valerie parandose de la mesa.-¡No puedo con esto!.-ella se fue enojada entrando a su cocina, mi padre la siguio

-¡Eres un imbecil!.-exclame

-Como si tu quisieras mudarte.-gruño y se recosto en la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Castiel llevaba el cabello rojo intenso, sus ojos eran grises y tenia una pequeña boca totalmente besable. _¿Pero que mierdas estas pensando Linn?_

-¡Eres un sinico! ¡Ellos se aman! ¡Tu solo haces arruinar la vida de los demas! Haria cualquier cosa porque mi padre estuviera feliz y si lo hace feliz mudarse con tu madre, esta bien, asi se hara

Me pare de la mesa tirando mi servilleta en algun lugar a veces me comportaba mas madura de lo normal pero me gusta tomar el control me gusta saber que tengo la razon y todos tienen que hacerlo a mi manera mi propia paz interior

No sabia a donde ir asi que me mantuve encerrada en el baño lave mis y me mire en el espejo era una pequeña chica de cabello rojo llevaba el cabello largo casi hasta mi cintura tenia los ojos color miel y dos pequeños hoyuelos cuando sonreia

Pasaron varios minutos y yo seguia encerrada aqui sentada en el piso imaginando cualquier cosa que este pasando abajo. Hasta que la puerta del baño se abrio de repente estaba muy segura que le habia colocado seguro

Mi medio hermano entro y me cargo en sus hombros grite al instante y patalee para soltarme, el ni se inmutaba bajo las escaleras conmigo en brazos y mordi su hombro el palmeo mi trasero y chille

-¡Baja me idiota!.-grite.-Valerie, Felipe ¡Ayuda! ¡Papa!

-¡Callate! ¡Ya se fueron!

-¿Que se fueron? ¿Donde?.-patalee mas. Estaba mas histerica

-Solo salieron, querian paz. Eso fue lo que dijeron antes de irse

-Debiste dejarme encerrada en el baño. ¿A donde me llevas?

Me bajo ya en la cocina y se fue a sentar en el taburete y luego me miro frunciendo el ceño. Levante una ceja y cruce mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho

-Vas hacer algo mejor que la tonta cena de brocolis puedes empezar

-No soy tu sirvienta idiota

-Lynn hacemos esto a las buenas o a las malas

-No voy a cocinarte nada

-Genial tu lo pediste

Volvio a cargarme en su hombro otra vez lo cual gruñi camino hasta la piscina donde se paro en el borde de ella abri los ojos como plato ¿Pensaba tirame en ella? con este frio noviembre si se atreve voy a matarlo

-¿Vas a preparame algo de comer?.-pregunto pose mi vista en la piscina donde se podia notar el frio saliendo de ella trague saliva ¿Morir de frio o prepararle algo de comer al idiota? era una gran decision

-Te hare de comer ¡Ahora bajame idiota!.-grite

-Bien pensado

Me llevo hasta la cocina donde me bajo gruñi y saque lo necesario para hacer algo bueno de comer yo tambien moria de hambre asi que aprovechare esto. Hice unos espaguetis no era buena en la cocina pero hay que admitir que estaban buenos

El telefono de Castiel empezo a sonar deje el tenedor a un lado y saco el telefono de su bolsillo derecho contesto y lo coloco en su oido solo escuche cuando dijo un simple _**"Ok"**_ y colgo volvio su telefono a su pantalon y me miro

-Nos quedaremos solos. No volveran hoy

-¿Que? ¿Como que no volveran hoy?.-arrugue los ojos

-Lo que escuchaste tonta. Vas a dormir en mi habitacion.-sonrio

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Cassy

-No me llames asi. Zorra

-Imbecil

Me pare del taburete enojada por todo, mi papa, Castiel, la vida. ¿Por que tuvieron que ponerme este chico en mi camino? porque no uno lindo, amable y cariñoso chico. No el imbecil malhumorado de Castiel. ¿Porque Valerie no tuvo un mejor hijo?

Subi las escaleras y abri la primera puerta que vi habia tenido demasiado ese dia habia andado todo el centro comercial en busca de un lindo vestido y un regalo para Valerie, segun mi padre siempre habia que llevar algun presente en un cena y mas si es tu futura esposa

Me tire en la cama sin fijarme de nada estaba cansada y mis parpados pesados baje el cierre de mi apretado vestido y al fin pude respirar un poco me meti bajo las sabanas y cerre mis ojos sin recordar mas nada luego


End file.
